1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three and a five-point buckle with a multi-bar webbing lock, and more particularly to a buckle with a floating latch, wherein for operation in a five point mode, the buckle is adapted to receive four tongues and may be used with a multi-point restraint system. An alternate embodiment of the present invention relates to a three and a five-point buckle with a multi-bar webbing lock, and more particularly to a buckle with a floating latch, wherein for operation in a three-point mode, the buckle is adapted to receive two tongues and may be used with a multi-point restraint system. Another alternate embodiment of the present invention also relates to a three and a five-point buckle with a multi-bar webbing lock, and more particularly to a buckle with a floating latch, wherein for operation in a three-point or a five-point mode, the buckle is adapted to receive two tongues and may be used with a multi-point restraint system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A number of conventional buckle designs are known in the prior art. These designs generally suffer from problems and deficiencies relating to operability and reliability. Also, such conventional buckles are often expensive and difficult to manufacture and assemble.
The present invention, in its broader aspects, shares several common features and inventive concepts with Provisional Application No. 60/174,306, filed on Jan. 3, 2000. The present application is intended to be read in conjunction with this application as if it appeared herein, and is incorporated herein by reference. It should be understood various features and aspects of the present application which correspond to features and aspects of Provisional Application No. 60/174,306, could be used interchangeably by one of ordinary skill in the art.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multi-point buckle that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a three and five-point buck that is easy to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a three and five-point buckle with a multi-bar webbing lock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a three and five-point buckle with floating latches.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a multi-point buckle assembly includes a body having a top opening on a top surface, a plurality of side openings, and a plurality of channels, a release button disposed within the top opening, and a plurality of main tongues, wherein the plurality of side openings and the plurality of channels are formed in different planes and each of the plurality of main tongues is adapted to fit into each of the plurality of side openings.
In another aspect of the present invention, a multi-point buckle assembly includes a body having a top opening on a top surface and a plurality of side openings, a release button disposed within the top opening, a plurality of main tongues, wherein each of the plurality of main tongues includes a plurality of strap insertion regions.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.